Thank you for ruining our chances
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: You had told Caitlyn you didn't love me. How the hell am I supposed to be with someone who doesn't love me?". Two-shot
1. Thanks for

_For them…_

_ They know who they are._

_And sure enough they know the hell they put me through._

_

* * *

_

Mitchie frowned as she watched her ex make lovey dovey face's at his new girlfriend. She hated him now. He broke it off with her cause they were 'to public' for him. Well then why the hell is he practically making out with his new girlfriend in the middle of the street?

She frowned. She now understood the feeling of being used. She figured Shane was the one who used her. She was used to make his new girlfriend jealous and for him to get more publicity. She hated how she fell for his act.

He pretended to care for her and that he'd always be there for her. They were best friends before this. Now… Now She can't look at him without feeling like ripping his head off. She glares at the spot where they once stood.

"You coming Mitch?" He calls out realizing that she hadn't moved for a couple moments. "It's Michelle. And No I'm going back." She said as held a tight and angered look. "Mitch?" Shane murmured confused. He was shocked by how suddenly you snapped at him.

"It's Michelle." She said again. Her anger seemed to intensify as he turned towards her. "What is going on?" He said looking at her trying to catch some eye contact with her. She however wouldn't let him. She knew if she looked into his eyes she'd fall for him again.

He finally managed to stand in front of her. He could hear Missy whining behind him. "Go with her Shane. I'm sure you care about her a hell of a lot more than you did me." Mitchie said before turning and started to walk away.

Shane had quickly reached out and caught her wrist in his grip. "What is this about? Us?" He asked clearly confused and annoyed on how Mitchie was acting.

"You lied to me. When you said we should break up. You said we were being to public about this. Because I'd give you a peck on the cheek." Mitchie said trying to keep herself calm. "But here you are stopping every time you can and making out with her." She said as she pulled on her arm to get her hand back.

"This is what you're so mad about?" Shane said looking at her amused. "You had told Caitlyn you didn't love me. How the hell am I supposed to be with someone who doesn't love me?" he said clearly pissed off now.

The paparazzi started to notice the scene that was starting to take place. "You guys." Missy whined. She caught their attention for a second before realizing where they were. "Come on." Shane said darkly as he grabbed Missy's wrist and pulled her with him as they headed back towards the hotel.

Upon arriving back to the hotel. Mitchie had pulled herself free and walked back inside. She stalked off towards the elevators as Shane and Missy had stopped for a second to steal a kiss.

"Get a freaking room." Mitchie said glaring as she watched from the elevator. Shane smirked at her before pulling Missy with him towards the elevator. Mitchie quickly hit the close doors button and gave a rather nasty smirk to Shane who stood shocked.

Mitchie was never like this. She never was mean. She was sweet and nice. But she didn't love him. He was surprised by her smirk that she had proved him wrong. She wasn't sweet and nice all the time.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked as he flung open her door of the shared penthouse of the boys plus Mitchie and the two other girls. "What was what about?" Mitchie asked innocently knowing it would piss him off.

"You could have waited for us." Shane shouted. "Maybe I didn't want to have to be in Shassy make out wold. Do you have any idea on how disgusting it is to watch you make out with her?" Mitchie said glaring now. "I don't think it's disgusting…" Shane said glaring back at her.

Mitchie scoffed. "Well obviously you're freaking making out with her. While I'm stuck in that uncomfortable position of watching you two suck faces." Mitchie spat out as she grabbed a suitcase from the closet.

Shane looked confused as he watched her pack up her clothing. "What are you doing?" He said instead of shouted.

"Going home. I can't stand it here. I don't wanna watch you and Missy and Nate and Caitlyn be all perfect couple-y people." She said as she continued to throw clothes at her suitcase. She was fed couldn't stand the girl and she couldn't take any more of their romance for either couple. She knew Caitlyn and Nate couldn't help it and they were adorable together. Mitchie was actually proud of both of them.

But Shane and Missy was the disgusting thing she had to witness. Shane stood shocked as he watched her. She was really going to leave because he was dating someone else now? How is that possible? She didn't love him.

"Did you even care about me?" Mitchie asked with her back turned to him. "I still do…" Shane murmured. "But what does that have to do with anything. You told Caitlyn you didn't love me…" Shane added.

"Who the hell told you that?" Mitchie asked as she spun around she looked pissed again. "You did. I overheard you and Caitlyn talking one night before we broke up… You said you didn't love me…"Shane said

Mitchie glared at him before letting out a frustrated scream. "If you would have been paying any attention to our conversation while you eavesdropped on use you would know I had gotten into a fight with my sister about you." Mitchie glared still.

"She kept claiming I was in it for the money and I didn't love you. I was relaying the fight with Caitlyn who had asked me why I was so bitchy that day. You could have asked me instead of making up a bogus excuse to break up." Mitchie said before spinning back around and continuing to pack clothes.

"Oh…" Shane said as he let his shoulders slump. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. He felt horrible. He broke up with her because he didn't ask. "Whatever." Mitchie said as she finished folding and putting her things into the suitcase.

Shane put a hand on her suitcase as she started to zip it up. "Wait please." Shane said quietly. "Why so you can make out one more time with you new girlfriend in front of me?" Mitchie asked as she glared coldly at him.

Shane let his hand drop. "No… I… I… I just wanted to talk about it…" he mumbled. "You're too late Shane. You've already ruined any chances of having a relationship in any shape with me." Mitchie said.

"I'm so sorry." He said softly as he helped her by pulling the zipped up suitcase off her bed. "I know." Mitchie said softly.

"I really wish this never happened." He murmured as he rolled it out to the front door. Nate and Jason were sitting in the living room and noticed that Shane had a suitcase. They started to try to talk him out of going. Mitchie let out a bitter laugh. "It's not his." She said did a quick double check of her room.

Nate and Jason stopped and looked from Mitchie to Shane then back at Mitchie. "What's going on?" Nate asked slowly. He was unsure of the answer and slightly worried by what may come. "I'm going home… I can't stand being away any longer. I miss my mom and my dad and Sierra." Mitchie lied. Nate frowned. "We could fly them out here…" He offered.

"It's okay… I miss home to… I miss the scenery and my room."Mitchie said before hugging Nate. She whispered in his ear to take care of Caitlyn and if she found out he had hurt her she'd kick his ass. He gave her a faint sad smile before nodding.

She moved over and hugged Jason who suddenly wouldn't let her go. "Don't go… Please… "Jason said quietly and almost as if he was going to cry.

"Oh Jason." Mitchie said as she hugged him tighter for a second. "I wish I couldn't but I need to. I promise I'll keep in touch." She said smiling as she pulled away from him. He let her go finally. But Mitchie suddenly pulled him into another quick hug and kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you." She said in his ear.

Mitchie turned towards Shane who was looking down at his feet and kept his distances from her. "Take me to the airport?" She asked quietly. He nodded almost robotically before he reached out and grabbed the handle of her suitcase again.

"Tell Missy I'll be back in a couple hours or so…" He mumbled before letting Mitchie open the door and followed her out.

Shane and Mitchie stood quietly in to elevator not wanting to talk. He sighed before he got up front and asked the receptionist to call for a cab.

They sat down in the little lounge area waiting. When the car showed up the receptionist had called them over and pointed them to the car. Shane thanked her before pulling Mitchie's suitcase out the door as he followed her.

The cabby was a short elderly man who thought they were on a honeymoon. Mitchie couldn't help but smile as the cabby asked questions about them. Clearly he didn't know who Shane or Mitchie was. Which was alright for her. She answered one or two questions before telling him that they weren't married.

The man suddenly looked horror stricken after she said that. "Lovers meeting in secret? What about your spouse's?" He asked. "We aren't married sir and I'm just dropping her off so she can go home." Shane snapped suddenly he clearly didn't want to hear what could have been when it would never be.

Mitchie shook her head before glancing out the window. The poor cabby felt bad and kept quiet. He glanced every now and then in the review mirror to see Shane staring longingly at Mitchie who was obviously to it.

He shook his head and felt bad for Shane. He couldn't help but wonder the relationship between the two. "Here we are at the airport. Sir would you like me to wait?" the Cabby asked. "Sure." Shane shrugged before getting out of the cab. The cabby had opened the trunk and before he had time to get out Shane had already pulled the suitcase out and had closed the back. Mitchie sighed as she got out.

The cabby gave her a weak smiled and told her to have a safe trip. Mitchie thanked him then pulled a small amount of money and handed it to him. "This is for you. It's just a small thank you gift for dealing with us…" she said as she placed it into his hand before turning and heading inside to buy a ticket.

Shane didn't let her get a normal coach ticket and had bought her a first class ticket instead. Mitchie frowned as she felt as if he was treating her like a child.

"I'm sorry okay. I just go use to flying first class and figured you'd like the extra room." Shane said as Mitchie argued with him for a couple of minutes. He gave up with fighting with her and just let her mouth off at him.

"Whatever Shane." She said finally. He looked at her for a second before realizing she'd have to go soon as they stood in front of the gate. "Mitchie…" He murmured. He waited for her to turn to him. When she did he almost right there lost control and kissed her but he didn't. "Yes?" She asked clearly unhappy.

Shane sighed before pulling the necklace he had been wearing for a couple months off. "Here." He said quietly as he held up the ring he had slid onto the necklace months ago. "Why are you giving me this? It's not mine." Mitchie asked as she inspected the ring.

"That's cause it was going to be yours…" Shane said before taking a deep breath. Mitchie let out a soft gasp. "Shane?" She asked quietly. "It's a promise ring… Not an engagement ring." He explained before he put the chain back around his neck.

Mitchie eyed the ring again and found a little inscription inscribed on the inside. "The voice in my head." She read out loud before looking back up. Shane was gone. He had chosen the time she had used to look at the ring to leave. He couldn't be around her anymore. Not without it hurting.

Mitchie let a couple tears trickle down her cheeks before she wiped the away and putting the ring on her right hand. She heard her flight being called and made her way to board the plane.

Shane stood by the window as he watched her plane. He hadn't said anything to her he just left her there. He figured the best way of saying good bye would be to not say anything at all. Shane stood there watching as the plane had finally finished boarding and it had started to move away. He pressed his hand to the glass and let him loose himself in thought.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

* * *

**Blah… I'm grounded and sneaking on to post this… Obviously I'm somewhat using Jashely and Jemi pairing as a bit of a background to the plot… I was also using the feelings of anger towards some people who have been such jerks to me before.**

**Thoughts?**


	2. Ruining us

_For those…_

_

* * *

_

Shane stayed in the airport for a little bit longer before returning to the taxi. He asked the driver to take him back.

"Sir... Did you love her?" The cabby asked quietly. "More than anything in the whole world." Shane said as he watched an airplane fly over top of the city.

"Then why did you let her get away?" The cabby asked. "Because I've screwed up. I thought she didn't love me and broke it off with her... Now I'm dating someone else and found out that she did or does love me..." Shane said as he watched the traffic.

The cabby nodded. "That's a brave thing to do... Did you think she might have been the one?" He asked. Shane nodded. "I knew she was." He whispered as he closed his eyes and leaned back. The ride was mostly silence until the man driving smiled. "You are a brave person to let the one get away like she is." He said before slowing down as he reached the hotel. "Thank you sir." Shane said before handing him a wad of cash. Shane didn't really know how much it was or really care. "Keep the change and I'm not that brave... If I was I wouldn't be here." Shane murmured.

The cab driver thanked him as Shane went back inside. He was instantly greeted by thousand's of camera flashes and his name being called. He ignored it. He didn't raise his head from his view of the floor other than for a second to hit the button on the elevator.

He sighed as he hit the button for his floor and waited.

_Ding!_

The doors opened and he stepped out. He felt kinda pathetic. "Hey..." He said after he opened to door to the suite. Nate and Jason looked up and noticed that Shane seemed more depressed than before. "What's up man?" Nate asked confused. "I let her get away..." Shane murmured before heading straight for Mitchie's room. Nate and Jason shared a look as they noticed Missy had suddenly seemed to show up and was following Shane into Mitchie's room.

"Shane baby. What's wrong?" Missy asked as she stroked his cheek. Shane turned his head. "Go away." He said. He silently was thinking of ways he'd be able to get Mitchie back. Nothing came to mind. He groaned before flinging himself back onto the bed.

Missy took this to her advantage and crawled on top of him. "Shaney what's wrong. You can tell me." Missy said kissing along his jaw. Shane frowned before shoving Missy off. "Get out." He said forcefully this time. She stared shocked at him. "But Shaney!" She started. "Don't call me that." He said glaring. He realized what he had really done now. "Missy... I... I think we need to break up..." He said suddenly.

Missy looked at him a smiled. "I wondered how long it'd take you." She murmured before kissing his cheek. "Fight for her." Missy said as she held a few tears back before turning and walking out. Shane stood confused. Shouldn't Missy be upset or angry? Shouldn't he be holding his cheek in pain as she slapped him?

He stared blankly before getting up. He really didn't want to do this.

* * *

Mitchie sighed as she stared out the window of the plane. The only thing she could see was clouds. She played with the ring on her hand. "Why did you have to make it so hard Shane..." She murmured. The woman sitting next to her glanced confused.

"Excuse me... But would you happen to be Mitchie Torres?" She asked. Mitchie looked slightly worried and shocked. "Um... Well yes..." Mitchie replied startled.

The woman let out a wide smile. "My son talks about you twenty four seven." She said before putting a hand out. Mitchie looked confused. "Uh... Good to know?" She said but it came out more as a question. "How silly of me. I'm Marie. Shane Gray's mother." She smiled. Mitchie's smile falter.

"Your... Your his mom?" She whispered suddenly feeling horrible. "Yes... Is that a problem?" Marie asked looking at Mitchie in wonder.

Mitchie shook her head no. "I... We...Heh... We got in a fight a couple of hours ago and I told him I doubt I'd ever talk to him again. Which I right now really wish I didn't say... But I also wish he would have explained this to me..." Mitchie said holding up her hand to show the ring. Marie smiled. "Ah. The promise ring." She murmured.

"Well... I'm sorry to hear that you told him that. I was hoping you'd be the one that finally sticks around... I'm not a big fan of that Misty girl." Marie said sighing. Mitchie nodded. "I don't really like her either... and I wish I could two..." Mitchie said before staring back out the window.

The rest of the flight was fairly silent for the rest of the trip until Marie had thought of a question she had to know the answer to.

"Did you love him? and be honest about it."Maire said as she noticed Mitchie been scribbling in a notebook for several minutes.

"I didn't..." Mitchie started. Marie frowned she didn't want to hear the rest. "Tha-" "I wasn't finished." Mitchie interrupted.

"I still love him... I'm pretty positive I'll always love him... But how can I be with him if he doesn't trust me enough to asking me questions?" Mitchie said looking distressed.

Marie frowned. "I'm sorry sweetie... Some times its best to walk away for a while..." Marie said before giving Mitchie's arm a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


End file.
